dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Brainiac 13
Brainiac 13, more simply referred to as Brainiac, is a descendant of the Brainiac Clan born in the time of the 30th Century, where he would become a prodigy in the fileds of science like most of his ancestors. Although he tried to stray from his families past sins bringing pain and death by serving as a member of the Time Institute, he to fell victim to the idealism of past holders of the Brainiac name. Thirteen would use his knowledge of time through multiple aspects of the Multiverse to aid him in his quest of galactic conquest, as he travels through space and time to strive to the goal the Brainiac Clan was found upon, "Power through Knowledge". Biography Early Life In the 30th Century, Brainiac 13 was born on Colu, a direct descendant of the infamous Brainiac 8 and thus a member of the Brainiac Clan. After centuries, of the mantle being passed from offsrping to offspring, he became the fifth to inherit the title of Brainiac after his ancestor Indigo crafted the title as a name to be feared across the known galaxies. Even in his youth, thirteen became an expert in science and made many breakthroughs in numerous fields such as time travel. Thirteen unlike his original ancestor strove to make something better of his life, becoming a member of the Time Institute in Metropolis on Earth, hoping to undo his ancestors wrongs. Thirteen quickly became one of the leading minds of the Time Institute, and began sorting and storing large amounts of data gathered from various worlds across the fabric of time. His information gathering functions, were based on the foundation of the Brainac Clan, a trait that would be revived in thirteen. Thirteen even with his massive amount of responsibilities, managed to create a child for himself, so that the legacy of Brainiac would live on in a new form. As time passed, he began to view most species especially humanity as an oppressive lot, with a never ending history of violence that survived even into the advanced 30th Century. Seeking answers of his purpose, Thirteen began to look within the pasts of his ancestors spanning back to the first Brainiac. A New Perspective At some point in time, Thirteen would lose his child as a result of warring factions rebelling against their leading class whom they deemed oppressive. After this loss, Thirteen began to see the world in the same way his ancestors before him did, with the desire to rebel against all life for their crimes against his family. Thirteen then began to formulate a plan for his goals of retaliation, starting with modifications to the standard Time Bubble used by the Time Institute. Still holding ties to the Institute, he authorized the creation of a massive timeship capable of not only traveling across time but across the Multiverse. When his creation was complete, Thirteen dubbed his craft the Skull Ship, and hoping to protect the secrets of the ship murdered those who had helped him create it. He decided that while he would indeed seek galactic conquest, he would follow one of his families original directives, to seek information but for the gain of "Power through Knowledge". Powers and Abilities Category:Brainiac Clan Category:Earth 38 Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Coluans